Mahalo
by SomebodyToLove3
Summary: A/U. Rachel needs a break from Broadway so she heads to Hawaii.  She might have Finn in tow but there's trouble when she falls for her surf instructor.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! Thought I'd take a shot a some Faberry. Please note this first chapter has Finchel but fear not it serves a small purpose. Also, this first chapter is short. Just want to see if you guys were interested at all.**

**A/N numero deux: I actually surf, everyday, so I promise this shit wont be cheesy. I can't stand it when people make us sound like, well cheesy fucks. :)**

_I don't own these characters and all mistakes are mine._

* * *

><p>2022<p>

"It's going to be fine, Rach." Tina tells her. "Just go, relax, spend time with Finn." Rachel sighs. She's needed this break for a long time. Years. Years? Jesus has it been that long? 5 years, two Tony's later. Yeah it's time.

"We gotta get going." Finn says. "Maybe we can join the Mile High club" he says, wiggling his eyebrows.

Rachel cringes inward. She's hoping this vacation will server her two purposes. One, to fucking relax. Broadway is her dream but at 28 she just needs to learn to relax, or she's going to die before she can get her EGO, Tony excluded cause she's already her T. Please ignore how she ironically needs to get her "EGO." Two, either rekindle their mediocre romance or move on completely. He doesn't know this. Nor does he have any fucking clue. I guess being a star has also blinded her of her own desires. No more. She's ready to reclaim her romantic fire.

"Finn, I assure you that I have allotted enough time for us to arrive at the airport. Taken into consideration anything that could go wrong, this includes car accidents -" Finn cuts her off.

"Too many words. I don't want to use my dictionary on vacation." He smiles his dopey smile.

On and off for 6 fucking years and nothing changes. Not wanting to be lonely can't beat out down right happiness. Two weeks in Hawaii should be just what she needs.

"Anyway. I'll make sure Marilyn and Arthur are well taken care of" Tina tells her. She leans in and gives her a big hug. "Call me if I need to book a plane ticket home early for him" she whispers in Rachel's ear. All she can do is nod.

Rachel bends down to pet and kiss her cats once more. "Be good for Aunt Tina."

"Rach let's gooo" Finn whines.

She fights her urge to roll her eyes.

xxxxxxx

As soon as she steps off the place she takes a deep breath. Filling her lungs with warm sea air.

"I still don't know why we couldn't join the Mile High club" Finn complains.

"I told you. You're too tall. That would have been awkward and not pleasurable." She says. "Maybe not for you but I would have reallly enjoyed it." he says. "Plus we haven't had sex in like a year"

"Don't be absurd Finn. It hasn't been that long." She sighs. Wait, has it been that long? She rubs one out at least twice a week and it keeps her satisfied enough. She never thinks about Finn. Has Broadway really clouded her mind that much? Oh God, he's going to want to have sex. Lots of it. Why didn't she factor this in?

"Fuck" she whispers.

"What?" Finn says.

"What?" She counters.

"You said, 'fuck'" he says and looks at her with that dopey face.

"Oh look! There's our driver!" she says as she quickly makes her way to the man. Leaving Finn standing there.

xxxxxx

They arrive at the hotel without any problems. The get checked in and head for the beach. The first two day are uneventful. Filled with eating delicious food, lots of reading, Finn begging for sex and warm sand under her feet.

All was great until Finn wanted to learn to surf.

"Rach, let's learn to surf." Finn says as he lays down next to her. Too close for how warm it is out. He runs his hand up her arm. He's getting sand all over my arm.

"Okay." she says. How hard can it be?

"Yes!" he doe a fist pump and starts to get up. "I'm going to sign us up"

Rachel doesn't move and just waves her hand at him. She must have fall asleep because she has drool coming out of her mouth. She can feel someone near her. "Finn I don't want to throw a football with you"

"Miss, you're getting a little toasty" a female voice come from next to her. When she looks up she can't see her face because the sun in blinding her. Jesus that voice is pure sex. She looks down at her own body and yes she is in fact getting a little "toasty" perhaps in more way than one.

"Do you have any sunscreen you can put on?" the woman seems genuinely concerned. All Rachel can do is nod. Seriously, that voice is like an orgasm. Huh, what would it sound like when saying dirty things to her?

"You should probably put it on" she says.

"Oh, of course." oh look, words. My mouth actually still works. And this fucking sun needs to move so she can see her face. I wonder how well her mouth works.

"Hey!" Finn's voice interrupts her thoughts. "All signed up. We need to be there in fifteen minutes."

All she can do is nod when she sees the woman walking away. Okay, a voice like sex and a body that she wants to use her mouth on...

"You're super red, Rach. Good thing we're getting in the water. You can get wet and cool down" he points out.

"It doesn't work like that" she mumbles to herself.

**A/N: Keep going? Stop? Either way, spanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You guys are awesome! Hope you guys like this one too! It was 75 degrees and beyond beautiful today at the beach. Gotta love California! I surfed twice and now I'm beat. I will say that I managed to pull off some crazy weird move today. I called it the reverse half coffin. It was amazing. Anywho, thanks again for reading!**

_Sorry about any mistakes!_

* * *

><p>To say Finn was excited about learning to surf, would be a gross understatement. It's ok because at least he's not talking about sex or video games.<p>

They're sitting on a bench made of wood under a big umbrella - which is made from dried palm fronds. That has got to be a fire hazard.

Rachel looks over at the massive boards next to her. There's no way they can expect her to handle one of those things. They could fit about six of her on there. And Finn could fit one of himself on it. God, he really is too tall. I need someone more in my range. You know, a height where I don't need a step stool. Why haven't I taken the time to asses this relationship before? He's got-

"Hey guys!" a strong male voice interrupts her thoughts. She looks up to see a young man, about their age, well built and very tan. Is that a mohawk?

"My name is Puck, I'll be one of your instructors today" he tells them. "Have either of you surfed before?"

They both shake their heads. "I'm a really good swimmer though" Finn says. Que eye roll. "Above ground swimming pools don't count, Finn" Rachel tells him. He scoffs at her. What? It's true.

"Right. Well I take it you're Finn, you'll be with me today" Finn nods. "Why don't you head down to the board down on the shore" he gets up with a huge smile and prances away. Ok so he doesn't really prance but he may as well have. God even his smile is irritating.

"And that means, you Rachel, are with Quinn" he smiles. A little too much. He leans in close, "she's one of our best, she'll take good care of you." He winks and gives a small grin. Well that was weird and a little inappropriate.

"She'll be here in a minute" he says as he walks towards a waiting Finn.

Rachel turns around and bounces into a taller woman. "I'm sorry!" she says quickly.

The woman laughs. Orgasm voice? Oh god, even her laugh is sexy.

"Toasty" the woman says. "Nice to see you again"

Oh. My. God. Is it possible that this woman is hotter than her voice? She's got wavy blond hair that sits just above her shoulders. Beautiful hazel eyes. And oh god, her body. Toned and tan - and she's in her height range. A cute little smirk. Her lips - are moving - that's mesmerizing. Wait, what is she saying?

"Toasty? Hellllloooooo" she moves her face so she's eye level and looking into expressive chocolate eyes.

Rachel snaps out of her haze. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said my name is Quinn. What's yours?" she says with that little smirk again.

"Rachel. Berry."

"Well Rachel. Berry." Quinn says, teasing her. "Are you ready to surf?"

All Rachel can do is nod. Quinn looks at the shore and nods her head towards it. "Well lets get to it, toasty" she says with a small laugh. Rachel can't help but laugh too. When she doesn't move, Quinn put her hand on the small of Rachel's back to guide her along.

"You're really warm." Quinn says.

"You have no idea" Rachel says under her breath.

xxxxxxxx

At this point, Puck and Finn are already in the water. Finn's fallen, hard, twice. He's not whining yet so it must look worse than it feels. She's watching Quinn kneel over the massive board. She's doing something with the bottom of it. She said the word "Finns" and I stopped listening. Whatever she's doing, it's making her arm, back, and shoulder muscles flex. Oh, that is beyond sexy. It's soft but defined - so. very. kissable. Let's be honest here, this isn't the first time she's admired the female body. She's known since high school that she likes both men and women. In the "off" times with Finn she often found comfort in another woman. How could she let herself get to this point? Where did her fire and drive go?

She shakes her head.

Now's not the time for major life revelations. She needs to focus on the stunning woman in front of her. She can't help the smile that graces her face.

"Alright, Toasty, there are a few very important things you need to know" Quinn says with a cute smile.

Rachel nods. "Do I need to get my note pad?" she says, completely serious.

Quinn laughs. That is until she Rachel isn't joking.

"Oh you're serious?

"Of course. You said it was important and I don't want to forget." she tells her.

"I'll remind you" Quinn says with a wink.

Wait, did she just wink? She's making my stomach flip. That's a new feeling.

"First. I need you to trust me, okay. If you get scared, don't panic. I wont let anything happen to you." she says. There is so much sincerity in her voice Rachel isn't sure if she heard it right. But the look on Quinn's face tells her she meant every word. For some reason she feels safe, like Quinn really wont let anything happen to her.

"I trust you" Rachel tell her.

"Good" Quinn smiles and it makes Rachel's stomach flip again.

"Second. Water safety. When you fall - and yes, you will fall - either fall to the sides or backwards. Never in front of the board. When you come up out of the water, it needs to be hands first. You never know where the board is. We don't want you to hurt that beautiful head."

Did she just say beautiful? She thinks I'm beautiful? I really need my note pad.

"You got all that Toasty?" she says.

"Oh, uh yeah." Rachel semi stammers out.

"Are you sure? I don't have a note pad but I can write it in the sand for you." Quinn says, teasingly.

Ok swoon.

"You're quite the charmer" Rachel says.

"I try" Quinn replies with a shrug and that cute smirk again.

Rachel looks into Quinn's eyes and can't look away. Staring contest, who's going to win? Hello again stomach flip.

"RAAACCCCHHHHHHH"

Finn yells at her from the water. She's forced to look away from Quinn. Was that a flash of disappointment on her face?

"" he yells again. "LOOK AT ME!"

Rachel gives him a small wave and turns back to Quinn. She has her head down, running her toe in the sand.

"Sorry" Rachel offers.

"Your boyfriend?" Quinn asks.

Rachel nods slowly. This time she's sure of what she sees on Quinn's face, a tight lipped smile that doesn't look inviting at all.

Fucking Finn

* * *

><p><strong>Keep going?<strong>

**Next chapter, they'll get in the water. I also do surf lessons and you would not believe some of the crazy shit people do when they're scared. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well aren't you guys just super! Sorry I didn't update yesterday, things got a little wild. And by wild, I mean all I could do was stare at Lea's legs. I guess it's just leg, really.**

**Anywho, hope you like this one!**

_Mistakes are mine!_

* * *

><p>Well this is awkward. I'm pretty sure we were having a moment. Or I was at least. Now we're standing here and I can't keep my eyes off her. I wonder what she looks like wet - wet from the water, the ocean, that vast body of water in front of us. Wet. Us wet together. Rubbing of wetness - oh jesus I'm starting to-<p>

Quinn clears her throat and Rachel's eyes widen.

"I think we're ready to get wet, Toasty. Just a few things we need to take care of first" Quinn says.

Like Finn? Wait - "Excuse me?" Rachel almost shrieks out.

"Um we're almost ready to get in the water."

Rachel lets out a breath. "Oh ok"

"Are you goofy or regular?" Well that's a weird question to ask someone.

"I don't like to be labeled. I feel as if I'm fairly fluid in many areas of my life and am open to any and all experiences."

"Good to know. But I meant your stance. Are you more comfortable with your right or left foot forward?" Quinn asks.

"I don't know?"

Quinn puts her hands on Rachel's waist and turns her sideways. "Keep your feet still and turn your upper body to the right." Rachel does as she's asked. Quinn's hands are still on her waist, holding her still. "Now to your left" Rachel does as asked again. "Now which is more comfortable?"

"The left" Rachel answers.

Quinn removes her hands and Rachel lets out a small whimper. Fuck you body, don't turn on me now, keep it together.

"You're regular" Quinn tells her.

"I need you to lay down" Quinn points to the board as she stands in front of it. "On your stomach, head towards me."

Rachel gulps and does as she's told. She lays in the middle of the board. Quinn walks to the back and grabs onto Rachel's ankles, pulling her backwards just a little. Oh God, is she going to run her hands up my legs? Is she going to pull my legs open, right here, on the beach, in front of everyone? No. But fuck, can you imagine. Hello new fantasy.

"I need you to move all the way back until your toes are right off the edge of the board" she instructs. Rachel does as she's told and Quinn moves back to the front so they're face to face. "When we're in the water, and you're laying on the board, this is your go to spot, okay?" Rachel nods. "This will help you from what we call 'pearling' - which is when the nose of your board goes right into the water and you in turn get tossed." Rachel nods again. "If you feel the board going down, lean back, use those strong core muscles you have." Quinn almost whispers. Hi, orgasm voice. How did you get so raspy and - sexy?

"Okay, onto the paddling portion." she says starting moving her arms in a swimming motion. She really needs to stop being sexy - or else...

"You need to cup your hands -" around your breasts? Fuck, focus Rachel, you can do this. "Like this" As Quinn demonstrates with her hands in the air.

Rachel mimics Quinn's movements. "Looks like you got that down, Toasty. Now we'll practice popping up!" Geez, she is really excited about this. So adorable.

"To pop up, use your arms to support your upper body then hop to your feet. One in front of the other, not side by side." Rachel nods slowly.

"Lets give it a try. Pretend to paddle. Good. Now pop up!"

Rachel does as she's told but standing up is a slow process. Quinn giggles a little.

"We call it 'popping' up because you literally have to pop up. You can't move like molasses out there." Oh she thinks she's so funny. I pop, oh I can pop it good.

"I got this" Rachel tells her.

Rachel try's it again and does it pretty well and gives a fist pump. Fuck yes!

"Nice. I think you might be ready. Lets get wet" Ok she can't say something like that and wink. Not unless she wants my mouth on her. Or maybe that's her plan. Hmm

Quinn turns with a serious look on her face. "I need you to trust me okay? I promise you are completely safe with me. The only way you'll get hurt is if you don't listen." Rachel nods slightly. "When we paddle out, we have to go through the waves. Don't panic, I'm going to be right here." Is she always this sweet and protective or is it part of her job?

xxxxxxxxx

Quinn carries the board into the water and Rachel follows. Quinn puts water on the board and kind of rubs it down in a way.

"Hop on"

Hahaha how in the hell is that suppose to happen?

"It's like getting on a horse. Jump and swing one leg over until you're on top." Is surfing always this sexual or is it just me?

Rachel attempts twice and gets it on the third try. She's so proud of herself it doesn't register that Quinn is also getting on. Wait - what the fuck?

Quinn sees the look of confusion on Rachel's face. "I'm not swimming out there" Quinn tells her. Oh ok, well as long as she has a good excuse. Seriously, where the fuck is she going to go? Oh god, fantasy number two.

"I need you to spread- um put your feet under my arms and I'm going to move up." Quinn tells her. No need to be shy now. Her face is practically on my ass. Seriously, if she put her head down in would be right on my ass.

"Is this okay? Are you uncomfortable?" Quinn asks. She really does sound concerned.

"I'm- it's- perfect?" yeah nice choice of words Toas- Rach. Subtle, table for one please.

They start to paddle and it's ok a first but Rachel can feel Quinn's hot breath on her ass and lower back. Which makes it hard to concentrate because it's sending shivers up her spine and making her stomach flip. Fuck, why does god hate me?

Oh shit, that's a lot of water coming towards us. Don't panic, don't panic.

Quinn feels her tense and sits up.

"Put your hands on the sides of the board and hook your legs around my waist. Hold tight with both." Uhh, yeah, okay. Fuck, trust her.

A wall of white wash comes towards them and Quinn leans froward as the water pushes them upward. To keep them from going backwards she puts her body over Rachel's. It works and they are in the clear. But now Quinn is practically on top of Rachel, her pelvis is pushed hard into Rachel's ass and her hands are covering Rachel's.

Rachel's breathing hard and is acutely aware of their current position. Would it be inappropriate to push my ass backwards? Or intertwine our fingers?

Quinn still hasn't moved and leans down close to Rachel's ear, "Thank you for trusting me and not panicking"

She's really testing my self control. Even her breath on my ear does things to my body.

"Thanks for keep me safe"

Quinn nods and moves back to her original position. "That was an outside wave, we shouldn't seen one like that again. Just a bit farther and we'll get you into some waves."

Rachel nods.

When they get to a spot Quinn likes, she gets off the board and swims to the front. "Remember your go to spot?" she asks.

Rachel nods and moves back.

"Remember about leaning back and popping up?"

Rachel nods again.

"Good." Quinn winks.

"Now this wave is super soft but never underestimate the ocean. If something goes wrong, don't scream. Just flip me off. My eyes won't ever leave you, so I'll see it."

"Okay" wait what? Flip her off?

"Here comes a wave. I'm going to push you into it. Remember, lean back, pop up, fall backwards and hands up to protect your beautiful face."

Quinn pushes Rachel into the wave. She spends most of it on her stomach and gets to her knees before she falls off, to the side and comes up hands up. Quinn looks for a middle finger but doesn't see it.

Oh shit that was exhilarating. How do I get back on this thing again? Oh hey, like a horse.

Rachel paddles back to Quinn where she's waiting with a huge smile.

"Congrats Toasty!" Quinn puts her hand up to high five Rachel.

Rachel accepts and high fives her back but Quinn grabs onto her hand for a few seconds. Keeping it hostage.

"Thanks! But for what? I didn't stand up!"

"You also didn't pearl!" Quinn says excitedly. "This time, no knees, just remember pop up!"

"I know, it was kind unstable so I got scared." that and I didn't want to eat shit.

"Keep your feet in the center of the board. Here comes a wave. Remember everything?"

"Yeah" Rachel's says. So fucking ready.

Quinn pushes her into the wave again and she pops up this time, gets to her feet for about ten seconds then loses her balance and falls. She gets back on the board and she can hear Quinn clapping for her. Is it possible for a smile to actually break a face?

She paddles back to where Quinn is still waiting, huge smile and cheers await her.

"I stood up!" Rachel squeals.

"I saw! How did it feel?" Quinn asks.

"Amazing! I can see why people fall in love with it!"

Quinn spins them around, holding onto the front of the board, so she can see the incoming waves.

"It's definitely something you can't explain. You have to experience it."

"I agree! I'm ready for another!" Rachel tells her.

Quinn laughs. "We have to wait for another set. This is what we call a lull."

Rachel sticks out her lower lips and gives Quinn her best pout. "Oh"

"Can't control it, so you can put your lip back to its rightful place, as cute as it is."

Quinn clears her throat before Rachel can even formulate a thought.

"How long have you and your boyfriend been together?" mood. killer.

"It's complicated. On and off for a-"

Oh good, she's not even paying attention. What the fuck is she looking and why is she making that face?

All she can hear is Quinn whisper...

"Oh Shit

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't teach lessons like that haha. Nor should anyone else. If you guys have any questions about learning let me know! Spanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts!**

**-Ace**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys really are super duper! I'm super stoked you guys are liking it so far! Does anyone actually read the AN or am I just talking to myself? Either way, hope you guys like this one!**

_Sorry if there's mistakes :)_

* * *

><p>"Oh shit"<p>

Rachel turns to look behind her and sees a massive wave. Oh shit. More like holy mother of fuck. That's gotta be a fucking tidal wave. Oh god I'm going to die. I knew I should have called my dad's before we left. I can't -

"Rachel look at me" well that's a neat trick. Looking into her eyes instantly calms me down.

"Yes, that is a very large wave and yes it's going to break before we can get over it - so we're going under it." Quinn states very calmly.

Quinn runs her hand from Rachel's knee to her ankle where the leash is attached. "I'm going to take this off and put it on." Quinn does just that.

Rachel looks at the impending wave and begins to freak out again.

"I'm scared Quinn. There's no way I can do this. What if I drown? What if they never find my body and my dad's have to bury an empty-"

"Remember when I told you I wouldn't let you get hurt?"

Tears begin to well in Rachel's eyes but forces herself to look at Quinn. "Yes"

"Good. Do exactly as I tell you and you'll be fine." Quinn tells her as she brushes Rachel's bangs out of her face.

"We need to get under the white wash. This means I need you to dive down as far as you possibly can and wait. When we dive, we're going to go straight down. To do this we need to use our arms and legs. Turn your hands so they're facing the sky, start at your waist and push toward the sky. This will help you get down." Quinn looks and sees they don't have much time, 20 seconds at most. "Once down hold your breath a long as possible but don't panic if it tumbles you a bit. Just let it take you till you feel it pass over you."

"I- I'ma- a singer and have been doing breathing exercises for years."

"Good." Quinn smiles. "I'm going to be right next to you but the board is going to pull me. Okay, three deep breaths then we dive." Quinn takes three deep breaths and Rachel follows suit.

They both dive down and Quinn pulls on Rachel's ankles to get her down deeper. Rachel grabs onto Quinn's arm and pictures Barbra singing My Man until she feels Quinn being ripped from her. She can't hold her breath any more so she swims till she takes big gulps of fresh air. She immediately looks around and doesn't see Quinn.

"QUINN!"

A second later Quinn at her side with the board. Without hesitation Quinn gets off the board and is next to Rachel.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

All Rachel can do is hug Quinn. It's an awkward hug because Quinn is holding onto the board to keep them afloat. Rachel buries her face into Quinn's neck and cries.

"Hey, it's over. You're okay" Quinn whispers, lightly stroking Rachel's hair. "I've got you"

Rachel starts to calm down with Quinn's words and soft touches. Don't kiss her neck. Don't you dare do it. She's so close though.

"Let's head back in, okay?"

Rachel nods and hesitates to let go of Quinn.

As soon as they get back on the shore, Finn is waiting for them. He runs up and takes Rachel is his arms. I fit much better in Quinn's arms. Wait Quinn-

When Rachel looks behind her, Quinn is gone. She looks around and sees Quinn walking away with the board. Are her shoulders slumped? Get. Off. Me.

Rachel pushes her way out of Finn's arms and attempts to go after Quinn. To do what exactly? Thank her? Kiss her? No, that's just silly.

But Finn grabs her arm and stops her.

"Let's go back to the room, Rach."

Rachel deflates and nods weakly. Fuck.

xxxxxxxx

Rach steps out of the bathroom after her shower and find Finn sitting in the chair, staring at her. Well that's not creepy.

"We need to talk" he says.

"Okay. About what?"

"What has been going on with you lately?"

"Nothing" I just can't stand to be around you anymore.

"I know I'm not the brightest tool in the shed but-"

"Sharpest, tool in the shed"

"Same thing" he waves.

"It's not actually. Quite different because-"

"Oh good, another lecture. I can't wait to see how long this rant will last." he snaps at her.

Rachel takes a deep breath and steps towards the now standing Finn.

"You want to know what's been going on with me lately?" Angry Rach is out to play, watch out.

"I've gotten everything I ever wanted with the exception of one thing - love. Honest to goodness, take your breath away, thought consuming, love."

Finn takes a step back as Rachel is practically seething.

"I thought we were in love" he says.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You seriously consider this love?"

"Well yeah. You're my girlfriend and have been for a long time, isn't that what love is?"

"Do you even remember my birthday, Finn? Or what my favorite flower is? Or maybe what show I was the lead in for the past two years? Or how about that I am still vegan after all these years. You offered me a bite of your fucking steak last night-"

"I get it okay. I don't always pay attention but that doesn't mean I don't love you"

"Well I need someone who remembers these small but very important details. I find the most romantic gestures don't come in the form of huge fucking teddy bears but in the small everyday things. I need someone who cares." Tears being to well up in Rachel's eyes. She turns away from Finn. Do. Not. Cry. Not here, be strong.

Finn hesitates and takes a timid step towards her.

"I'm sorry" he whispers. I didn't mean-"

"This isn't going to work. I can't live like this anymore. I need love, a real love." she tells him softly.

Something in Finn seems to snap and he steps back, punching the wall. Luckily the wall is fine but Finn is yelling and cradling his hand. I wish I felt bad. I need to get out of here.

"Please be gone before I get back." she tells him and she opens to the door.

"You'll regret this and come running back to me before you know it-" he yells as the door closes.

Rachel runs down the hall and down to the beach where she drops to her knees and sobs. She's crying so hard she's afraid she might pass out. After a good ten minutes of crying, she starts to calm down. She wipes her face and gets sand all over, she laughs to herself and it slowly turns into sobbing again.

"Rachel?"

Her head shoots up to see Quinn kneeling next to her with eyes full of concern. More tears start to flow and she lunges for Quinn and holds onto her like her life depends on it. God she smells good. Like ocean, sweet rolls and cinnamon. Why does this feel so right?

All Quinn can do is hold her. "Shhh, it's okay" she whispers to her "I've got you." Then Quinn shifts to get more comfortable and pulls Rachel into her lap. Instinctively, Rachel wraps her legs around Quinn's waist and buries her face further into Quinn's neck. By now her sobs have turned into small hiccups.

Umm am I dehydrated or did she just lightly kiss my head? Fuck, is it too soon?

Rachel shakes her head at herself. It's time to start living..

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know your thoughts guys! And again, thank you for reading! <strong>

**Ace**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: So you guys really are amazing and I'm happy you keep reading! I know some mentioned the length of the chapters. So let me ask this, would you rather have longer chapters with less frequent updates or shorter (as they are now) with more frequent updates?**

**Hope you guys like this one!**

_Mistakes are mine :)_

* * *

><p>Yeah her lips are definitely on my head. Oh how I want those lips on mine...both sets. Did I just quote a rap song? I would gladly do something of the things they talk about to her.<p>

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Quinn asks softly.

Rachel shakes her head but doesn't move it from Quinn's neck.

Quinn chuckles a little. "Fair enough." she says as she runs her fingers through Rachel's hair.

"Did you eat dinner?"

Rachel shakes her head.

"Are you hungry?"

Again, she shakes her head.

"Have you lost the ability to speak?

Rachel giggles and shakes her head.

"Good, because a little birdie told me you're a singer and I need to see these breathing exercises you've been doing for years, in action." she says as she pokes Rachel's side. Aww she remembers I'm a singer, even telling her in my panicked state.

After a few seconds, she puts her hands on both sides of Rachel's head and pull her face out of her neck. She looks into her eyes for a second and moves her thumbs across Rachel's tear streaked cheeks; removing any evidence of them. Oh good, another staring contest. She's is seriously beautiful. Wait, what if she's not into girls? But what if she is? Well let's see, I'm sitting on her lap, straddling her. We're having another moment and - oh god, did she just lean in a little? No. Wait, yes. Am I shivering?

Quinn looks away and runs her hands up and down Rachel's arms. "You're shaking. Here, put this on." She shrugs off her flannel and wraps it around Rachel's shoulders.

Rachel wraps the soft garment around herself.

"Up" Quinn tells her and a very soft whimper falls from Rachel's lips.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Quinn is now standing. Rachel takes a good look at her, she's wearing jeans, white v-neck and no shoes. So fucking hot.

"If I'm not back in five minutes, just wait longer" Quinn tells her and is gone before Rachel can say anything. Did she just quote Ace Ventura? So cute.

Rachel takes this time to try and fix her hair a little. When she moves her arms, she gets whiff of something delicious. Quinn's flannel. Is it possible to bottle up a scent? Is that creepy? Of course not. I'm sure there are some of my Broadway fans that would buy my scent in a heartbeat.

"Toasty" Quinn says. As Rachel practically jumps out of her skin. Holy mother of pearls, is she a fucking ninja or something? Wait is she holding a tray?

Rachel stands to see what Quinn has. Three bottles of water - check. Two glasses of something, is that yellow? -Semi check. A big bowl of fruit and a piece of, toast? - Check. And last but not least, a blanket - check with a side of swoon. So sweet.

Quinn stick out her elbow for Rachel to hold as she leads them somewhere down the dark beach.

After five minutes of walking, in a comfortable silence, they come up on a what looks like small fire pit dug in the sand. It looks like someone made a small rock fort but with three walls.

Quinn sets down the tray, carefully and puts the blanket behind the fire pit so they can see the water and the fire. She nods for Rachel to take a seat and disappears behind the small rock wall. She come back with several logs in her arms. She puts them in the pit and starts a fire. It instantly warms them. Once the fire is set, Quinn put the tray next to Rachel and sits on the other side of it. Did she just put a barrier between us?

"Alright, so I brought some water because I don't know how long you had been crying before I saw you. But what I saw was enough to easily dehydrate you." Quinn tells her with a cute little smirk. She points to the yellow stuff - "this is fresh pineapple juice, it's amazing. I know you said you weren't hungry but just in case, I brought fresh fruit and some toast. I didn't know if you had any food restrictions but just to be safe the bread is Gluten free."

All Rachel can do is smile. Is this what's it's like to be with someone who is considerate and caring?

"I'm vegan. By choice. I don't have any health issues that restrict me from consuming meat or dairy." Rachel tells her.

"Good to know"

"What about you? Any food restrictions?" Rachel asks.

"Nope. I eat it all. Even though I should probably lay off the bacon"

"Would you believe I've never cooked bacon, ever?"

Quinn gasps. Throwing her hand over her heart with wide eyes.

"Never?"

Rachel shakes her head. "Never" but for you I would. I would cook it and lay it all over my body for you to eat off.

"No comment." Quinn laughs "How long have you been vegan?"

"Since the age of sixteen. So twelve years now. Wow that makes feel old" Rachel chuckles to herself.

"You don't look a day over 25" Quinn tells then winks. "We're the same age, if it makes you feel any better."

"Thank you and no it doesn't." Rachel laughs. "So what do you do Quinn. Aside from being an incredible surf instructor"

Quinn shifts a bit and takes a big gulp of the pineapple juice. Sore subject?

"We can talk about something else if you want" Rachel tells her and puts her hand over Quinn's.

Quinn takes a look at the hand on top of hers and then into the eyes they're connected to. After a few intense seconds, she takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly.

"It's fine" she says quickly. "I'm an artist" now she's looking into the fire.

"An artist! That's amazing, Quinn!" she says, squeezing the hand she's still holding. "What kind of art do you do?"

"Drawings. I work with pen and ink."

"Will you show me sometime?"

Quinn nods. "Sure, if you want."

"I do want" I want a lot of things. Most of them to do with your body.

Quinn removes her hand from Rachel's and gets up to fix the fire.

"So what do you do?" Quinn asks as she's poking the fire. "Is singing a hobby or your job?"

Rachel smiles. It doesn't quite reach her eyes but she smiles.

"I would say it's both. A hobby and a job"

"How do you mean?"

"I work on Broadway." Rachel tells her, waiting for a response always makes her anxious. People always have different reactions.

It obviously excites Quinn because she's smiling so wide all her teeth are showing. "I love the theater! Hello Dolly is my all time favorite!"

Rachel deadpans. Jaw slacked and everything. She's fucking kidding me right?

Quinn notices the look and Rachel's face.

"I know it's not one of the better classics out there but I've had this connection to it since I was a kid." Quinn blurts out.

"What? No! Sorry! I just- I was Dolly Levi in the revival. I just ended my two year run there. I even won a Tony for it!" Okay so telling her about my Tony wasn't necessary but I just can't help it!

"Seriously? That's amazing and congrats by the way"

"Of course I'm serious! And think you"

Quinn moves back to the blanket, puts the tray on the sand and sits next to Rachel. Not close enough so they're touching but close enough to be able to.

"A Broadway star, huh. I knew there was something special about you" Quinn says as she bumps her shoulder to Rachel's.

Rachel's cheeks turn slightly pinker. When she looks back to Quinn she met with a dark sky. She looks down and sees Quinn laying on her back. Welcome to the danger zooonnnnee.

Rachel lays down next to her, looking up at the night sky. It's so clear.

"Did you grow up here, in Hawaii?" Rachel asks.

Quinn shakes her head. "No, I grew up in a beach town in Southern California"

"So you've always been a beach girl"

Quinn nods, "Yeah I guess so"

"I grew up in a small town in Ohio. So no beaches for me" Rachel tells her.

"That's okay. You're here now, laying on the beach, in front of a fire, under a night sky"

"...with you" Rachel adds, quietly.

Quinn looks at Rachel. "With _you" _so sweet.

"So you mentioned Dads, as in plural?" Quinn asks.

Rachel nods. "I have two dads, gay of course, and the most amazing men, ever"

"What are they like?"

"Dad - is Jewish, tall and wears glasses. He's the more serious one. Daddy - is African American, a little shorter than dad and an amazing singer. They're such amazing men and gave me everything to pursue my dreams." She tells Quinn. Suddenly the guilt of not seeing or talking to them enough sets in. "I miss them"

"They sound like a great couple. Maybe call them tomorrow?"

"I think I will. I just feel- I don't know. Bad? We use to talk a few times a week but work got busy, shows were taking over and I stopped calling. They call me but I don't even call them back.

"They'd be more than happy to hear your voice, no matter how much time has passed." Quinn says as Rachel nods.

A few moments of comfortable silence pass between them. Until Rachel can't keep her curiosity at bay any longer.

"Are you seeing anyone?"

There's a slight hesitation next to her. "No" it's simple and quiet.

Silence again.

"I was with someone for three years and we broke up four months ago."

Hmm how do I go about this one...

"He was stupid to let you go"

Silence. Fucking silence. Did she just take a deep breath?

"She, was stupid and it's for the best." Quinn tells her.

She is stupid. Wait did she just say she? Oh fuck yes, hello fist pump!

"She?" Rachel asks as nonchalantly as possible.

"Yes, she. I'm gay"

"I'm Bi" Rachel blurts out, a little too eagerly.

Quinn laughs lightly. "Eager beaver'

Oh you have no idea.

"No pun intended, of course"

Rachel lets out a belly laugh like she was in desperate need of it. Once she calms down she looks at Quinn.

"What happened? Why did you guys break up?" Still looking at Quinn she watches her close her eyes and put the pad of her thumb in the crook between her nose and eye.

"She thought I needed to get a real job. A 9-5. She said my art was never going to be enough to support us or enough to start a family with."

Rachel can see Quinn clenching her jaw and still pressing her thumb to her eye. I wonder if that's some sort of calming trick?

"She sounds like an ungrateful bitch." Rachel says quietly. "I know we've only know each other for about 12 hours but in that time, I've seen you be protective, kind, caring, thoughtful, playful, open, charming, and downright sexy. If she can't see all those things then you're better off without her."

Quinn looks over into Rachel's eyes, rolls over slightly and props up on her elbow. Her eyes are glassy, maybe from unshed tears. She softly puts her hand on Rachel's cheek and searches her eyes for a reason to stop. When she doesn't see one, she leans in, slowly, almost at a snails pace. She sees Rachel close her eyes and lightly ghosts her lips over Rachel's. So softly, either are really sure if they actually made contact-

"Quinn! Are you here?" Puck yells from the darkness.

Rachel groans and Quinn springs to her feet, pretending to fix the fire.

Seriously? We were so close. She was so close. I could feel her hot breath on my face and oh god, the way she ever so softly brushed her lips against mine. UGHHH!

* * *

><p><strong>I hate almost kisses...<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I really do love ALL of the reviews guys. It's beyond amazing and super encouraging! So thank you! This chapter, well, went somewhere I wasn't planning haha hope you guys like it!**

**A/N twooooooo: Anyone else wish they lived in the 1920's? No? Just me? I definitely think I would have been a burlesque dancer. Titty tassels and all )**

_Sorry if there's mistakes!_

* * *

><p>"Quinn! Are you here?" Puck yells out. He runs up to see Rachel still laying on the blanket and Quinn poking at the fire.<p>

"Oh. Hey." he says awkwardly. "I didn't know you had company"

Quinn nods.

"Right, well Santana has been calling you non stop. Something about dinner with her a Brit. Most of it was in Spanish so that's all I got."

Quinn pulls out her phone and sees she has 20 missed calls. "I put my phone on silent" she tells him.

"Well call her before she has anymore reason to rip my head off"

Quinn looks to Rachel, who has been silently watching them. Quinn offers her an apologetic look and Rachel nods in understanding.

"If I'm not back in five minutes-"

"Just wait longer" Rachel finishes for her as she smiles. Quinn smiles back then cuts her eyes to Puck. "Be a gentlemen" she glares at him. He nods as she walks into the darkness.

Without hesitation Puck sit on the blanket next to Rachel.

"How's the boyfriend?" he asks. He's protective of Quinn. Noted.

"Complicated" she counters. Why is he staring at me like that? If he's trying to tell me something with his eyes - it's not working.

"I realize we don't know each other and after spending the afternoon with your boyfriend, I can't easily say I have no idea why a knockout like yourself is with a tool like him. But I will say that I think you see it too."

Rachel does nothing. Still as a statue.

"So whatever you're doing with Quinn needs to stop. She's a tough nut to crack but she doesn't do stuff like this," he points to the surroundings.

"Like what?"

"Like actually bringing someone to her safe place. It took her like two years to show me this." Oh.

"Quinn is - amazing. But she doesn't let anyone in. You might get close but there's an unbreakable wall around her heart."

"I can't- I can't stop. She's ignited something in-"

"Sorry about that." Quinn says as she interrupts whatever conversation is happening and eyes them warily.

"Everything okay? she asks.

"Just fine. Thank you Quinn for the concern but it's not necessary. Puck was ever the gentleman, just as you asked."

"Okay. Puck, Santana wants to see you." she directs her eyes to Puck, who is eating the fruit on the tray. "Now."

"Alright, alight, I'm going" he says as he gets up. "Nice seeing you again" he tells Rachel.

Once Puck is gone Quinn turns her attention to Rachel.

"Quinn I need-"

"We should-"

They both say simultaneously. There's that cute smile again. One side quirks up and I just want to kiss the other side. Just to see if I can make it go up too.

"You can go" Rachel tells her. Maybe I should stop staring at her lips if I want to actually listen.

"Thanks," Quinn says as she takes a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. "I need to apologize for...before-"

"Before?"

Is she blushing?

"When we- I- almost, um kissed you." How cute is she now all of a sudden being shy?

"No need to apologize Quinn-"

"Actually there is- because you're in a relationship. I won't let you be the person-"

"Quinn-" Rachel tries to interject.

"And I don't want to be the one to put you that position. I can't-"

"Quinn, stop" she tries again, with no luck. Okay she's almost as bad as I am.

"I just don't know what comes over me when I'm around you. In the past, what, eight hours, I've already broken every rule I have. But it's like I cant help it. You make me want to break those rules-"

So sweet but she really needs to stop talking for a minute. So Rachel puts both of her hands on Quinn's face, holding her cheeks captive, forcing Quinn to stop talking. She looks kind of like a fish.

"You ramble like me." she tells her, still holding her face. "While that was very sweet and quite chivalrous of you, it's not necessary-"

"But-" Quinn tries to say but sounds funny because Rachel still has a hold on her.

"I was crying earlier because I broke up with Finn." Rachel tightens her hold as Quinn's eyes go wide and grab onto her wrists. "It had been a long time coming and the tears you saw were ones I had pent up for, well, years. We- I, hadn't been happy for a long time. Coming here I knew something needed to change, I just didn't know what." she says as she loosens her hold on Quinn and strokes her thumbs over her soft cheeks. "Now don't take this the wrong way, but you set off a fire in me. Your voice, your touch, your presence, showed me exactly what I've been missing all these years." She feels Quinn tighten her hold on her wrists.

"I have a habit of wanting things too much but there's something about you too that I just need. I know it's all very fast but I can no longer deny myself of what I want."

Quinn just stares into Rachel's eyes. No emotion just hazel eyes boring into big brown ones. After what feels like minutes, Quinn quirks that half smile again. Okay now she's just asking for it. Challenge accepted.

"I'm not going to kiss you. Despite how badly I want to right now. I want to do this right." Quinn breaths out. "I know you're on vacation but I don't want this to be some quick fuck. I want to learn you Rachel. Berry. Would that be okay?" Ugh, swoon. Of course it's okay. Vacation. Extended.

Rachel nods. "I would like nothing more" she says as she shows her true Rachel Berry smile. "Well there is something I would like more but you won't do it, so." she says as she juts out her bottom lip. Signature pout in full effect.

Quinn just smiles, removes her hand from Rachel's wrist and taps her nose.

"Nice try Toasty"

Rachel lets out an involuntary yawn before she can stop it.

"Let's get you back"

Before she knows what's happening, Quinn is putting sand on the fire to put it out and folding the blanket. Once she has everything in her arms, she adjusts so she has one hand free. She holds it out for Rachel to take.

Once Rachel's hand is in Quinn's, she automatically intertwines their fingers. Nothing has ever felt this right. All she's doing is holding my hand, caressing it with her thumb and my heart is already racing. Where has she been my whole life?

They walk in silence in the darkness. The sand soft against their feet and the waves crashing in the distance. I could get use to this.

"Who is Santana?" Rachel blurts out.

Rachel can't fully see her face but has a feeling Quinn is doing a side smirk. Then she feels she squeeze her hand.

"She's my roommate. Well, one of my roommates. I live with three other people. Santana, Brittany, and Puck."

"Oh. How far do you live from here? Or do you live here?"

"Yeah. One of the perks of being a starving artist. And we live a few miles from here." Would it be weird if I invited myself over? Yes.

"I'd love to see it sometime."

Quinn hesitates, that much is obvious. "Uh- yeah, that would be...nice."

"I agree. It would be...nice," Rachel says as she pokes Quinn's side.

"I'd also like to meet these roommates of yours. With the exception of Puck, of course"

"Okay" is Quinn's only response.

"So do spend a lot of time in the little hideout of yours?" Rachel asks.

Again, Quinn hesitates. Okay Puck wasn't kidding about her being guarded.

"Oh- uh- kind of. Not many people know about it."

Rachel hums in response. Not wanting to push it right now.

Silence falls over them once more until they quickly hit the lights of the resort. Quinn leads them to a small bar and deposits the tray and blanket.

"Lead the way to your room"

So Rachel does just that. Once in front of her door, Rachel hesitates, not knowing what's going to be waiting for her once inside. Did Fin actually leave? Did he trash the room? Oh gosh, he would.

"Is everything okay? Quinn asks, sensing Rachel's hesitation.

All Rachel can do is nod, very unconvincingly.

"Is he still here? Do you want me to come in with you?" Quinn's voice is full of concern. She squeezes Rachel's hand and brings the back up to her lips.

She nods again and focuses on the feeling of Quinn's lips on her hand. And my hand is tingling. Gosh, this woman.

Before either woman can move, the door swings open. Finn glaring hard at them. He looks down to their joined hands. His jaw clenches hard and his face turns red. Rachel's seen this anger before. He's going to hit something, or someone.

"What the fuck is this?" he yells.

"I told you to leave" Rachel counters.

"We've done this before, I'm not leaving that easily" he says. "Is this why you dumped me? For a fucking a woman? Well doesn't that just make so much sense now. Fucking pillow princess, that is when you would actually let me touch you. You're such a fucking whore."

Quinn's had enough and steps in front of Rachel. "Hey man, I get that you're upset but you need to take a deep breath and step back."

This only pisses Finn off more. "Quinn it's okay-" Rachel starts to say.

"No it's not. It's not okay to talk to someone like that." she directs her words towards Rachel.

"Don't fucking tell me what to do. You're the fucking hotel help. I'll have you fired in a heartbeat." he spits out.

"You said your peace, now leave her alone." Quinn states as calmly as possible.

"Fuck you" he says as he takes a step toward them with a raised fist. Quinn quickly drops Rachel's hand and pops Finn one right in the nose. He stumbles backwards, holding his nose as blood starts to fall from it.

"Run and get hotel security. There's a phone at the end of the hall" Quinn says quickly.

Rachel hesitates to leave her alone.

"Go" Quinn urges. She nods and runs to the phone.

Finn is still holding his nose, more pissed than before. She hit him hard enough to cause pain but not enough to deter him. Just as he regains enough composure to come at her, full of fury, she hears heavy footsteps behind her.

Before she can move he gets her in the eye. Hard enough to knock her in the wall behind her. Just as he hits her three security guards tackle him. She knows full well she didn't get the full force of his hit. She lifts her hand and see blood and groans. No more than two seconds later she feels familiar soft hands on her face again.

"Oh my gosh Quinn, I'm so sorry"

"THAT FUCKING BITCH ATTACKED ME FIRST. SHE NEEDS TO BE FIRED!" Finn yells as they walk him away.

"She was only defending me and herself. He was harassing me and attempted to raise his hand to me. She's done nothing wrong" Oh and I'm not above throwing my weight around for this either.

"Thank you Miss. Berry. We'll take care of this" the guard tells her.

"Thank you." she says before she make her way back to Quinn.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up"

Fucking Finn

* * *

><p><strong>Alight, what'd you guys think?<strong>

**Ace :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm happy you liked the last chapter. I meant for this chapter to be longer but I'm a bit under the weather at the moment. I can barely keep my eyes open! Which is ok because it's a rainy day here in Los Angeles. Aynway, I hope you guys like this chapter. There's a lot I wanted to touch upon but I'll get it into the next one :)**

**A/N 2: I know this probably means nothing to many of you but when I surfed yesterday, I got covered up (barreled)! So beyond stoked! Okay, carry on!**

**Thanks again for all the comments, alerts and favs! It means a lot, so keep em' coming! Thank you for reading! :)**

_Sorry about the mistakes :)_

* * *

><p>"Sit" Rachel says as she points to the toilet. Quinn does as she's instructed. Her head beginning to really throb.<p>

Rachel gets a towel and wets it with warm water from the sink and moves towards Quinn's face. Quinn flinches at Rachel's movements. "It's okay, Quinn. I may not have a medical background but I can assure you, I know a thing or two about carefully cleaning ones face." Blood...slushy, after a while there's no real difference.

Rachel moves forward again but hesitates, waiting for the ok from Quinn. Seriously? Has trust issues? Check.

After a quick state down, Quinn nods. Rachel moves quickly; she wipes the blood off her chin, then her cheek, then the small surrounding area around the cut. Which looks to be just under her eyebrow. Once the blood is cleaned, Rachel gets a good look at the damage. Her eye is already swollen and turning purple. Still beautiful. Annnd it's bleeding again. Shit.

Rachel wiped off the dried blood holding the cut together and now it's running down Quinn's face again.

"Holy mother of pearls, Rachel." Quinn says, trying to be brave.

"Sorry. Here." Rachel presses the towel up against the cut, "hold that there. I need to get my first aid kit." Quinn nods and Rachel moves as fast as possible.

Quinn closes her eyes and tries to think of something other than the way her face is throbbing. Before her thoughts can drift very far, Rachel is running back in.

"Okay, we need to clean it, make sure it's not too deep, if it is we'll go get stitches-"

Quinn shakes her head, a little too vigorously. "No. No stitches, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. We should probably go anyway just to make sure he didn't fracture anything"

Quinn closes her eyes and shakes her head again. "I'm fine Rachel" she says, trying to sound calm. "Even if there is a fracture, there's nothing they can do for it."

"Fine but if this cut needs stitches, we're going." Rachel tells her. Oh she's going alright. There's no way I'm going to let a little stubbornness get in the way of medical atten-

"I can't. I can't go to the doctor" Quinn says quietly.

"Why?" Rachel asks, slowly.

Quinn takes the pad of her thumb and presses to that seemingly special spot near her eye again and takes a deep breath.

"I don't have health insurance and can't afford whatever it would cost to get stitched up."

"Oh." Well that's obviously extremely irresponsible. Especially in her line of work. What if a shark ripped her leg off? What's she going to say - 'no it's okay, I'll be fine. Actually, could you pass me some duct tape? Gotta stop the bleeding somehow!

After an unbearable silence, Quinn starts to feel uncomfortable. She knows not having insurance isn't one of her better choices but it's not that black and white.

So she does what she does best; gets up to leave. "I should get going. Thank you for helping me clean up"

Rachel is knocked out of her thoughts when she feels Quinn move.

"Wait, what? Why are you leaving?

Quinn looks into her brown eyes for a second before looking down her her own feet.

"Look I get it. It's been a long day and I'm sure you're super tired.-"

"Get what?" Rachel asks, slightly confused. How long was I sitting there? Damn you thoughts for taking over...again. You're doing it now. Fuck. It's a vicious cycle.

Quinn sighs. This is not what she envisioned her night turning into when she went to get her keys from the surf shack.

"I get that a lot has happened in one day. There's a lot here to think about."

Rachel pauses.

"Yes, you're correct. There is quite a bit I still need to process. But you just got punched in the face, by my ex boyfriend, are bleeding and it's getting hard for me to see that pretty hazel eye of yours, so I can process some other time. What I need you to do, is sit back down and let me take care of you. Can you do that? Please?"

Quinn hesitates but big brown pleading eyes cause her to give in. She reclaims her spot on the toilet and watches as Rachel takes the bloody towel from her hands and puts it into the sink. "Thank you" Rachel whispers as Quinn nods in response.

They sit in silence as Rachel cleans Quinn's face again. This time carefully cleaning out the cut, which thankfully doesn't bleed again. Once she's satisfied, she places a small butterfly band aid over the top of it. She looks at the eye continuing to swell in front of her.

"You need to take an anti-inflammatory and put ice on your eye." Rachel says as she breaks the silence. Again, Quinn just nods.

"Why don't you take a nice hot shower and I'll get some ice" she says and doesn't wait for a response. Before she can get very far, Quinn reaches for her wrist and stops her. "Thank you"

Rachel smile softly, "Of course. I'll leave some clothes on the bathroom counter, so don't lock the door"

Finally, Quinn smiles, a real smile. Victory!

"Go, I'll be right back with ice" Rachel says with a wink.

xxxxxxx

Once back in the room with a bucket full of ice, Rachel looks around. It's a mess. So she quickly as possible try's to tidy up. Once satisfied, she grabs a pair of yoga pants and an old NYADA shirt. Will these clothes be tight on Quinn? Yes. Shucks.

She opens the bathroom door and is greeted with enough steam to make her hair fro out. She sets the clothes down and is about to close the door when she hears Quinn say something, "don't get any ideas, Toasty." she says and Rachel can hear the smile in her voice. Two can play at this game.

"And what ideas might those be?

Quinn pauses. Ha! Now who's thinking about it? Well I am too but she doesn't need to know that.

"The idea of me running my hands all over my body, cleaning certain areas, quite thoroughly, might I add."

Rachel's jaw falls open and her eyes widen at the thoughts assaulting her brain. Quinn dripping wet, touching herself, moaning, panting. Fuck, point- wait what's her last lame?

"What's your last name?" Rachel asks suddenly.

"Fabray. Is that what you're thinking about?"

"Oh god no. I'm thinking about you touching your-" Rachel slaps her hand over her mouth. Fucking word vomit. Fabray 2, Berry 0.

"Oh ok, just checking" Quinn laughs.

"Clothes are on the counter when you're done" she says as she exits the bathroom. I bet she looks so sexy, naked and wet, withering underneath me. Ugh, I need a cold shower.

Before she can think any more, Quinn walks out of the bathroom in Rachel's clothes. Berry 1, Fabray 2. Fuck, she is so sexy.

"Here's the ice. I put it into a towel. I'm going to take a shower, so make yourself at home."

"There might not be a lot of hot water left"

"It's probably better that way" Rachel mumbles to herself.

Once inside the bathroom, she's surprised the steam is almost gone. She strips out of her clothes, folding Quinn's flannel and placing it gently on top of the rest of her clothes. She turns on the shower, cold of course, steps in and lets the water run over her warm body. After a minute or so, she begins to shiver. She turns it nice and hot and finishes her shower routine as quickly as possible. Once finished, she turns the water off and steps out to wrap a towel around her damp body.

She looks up and sees the words, "You're beautiful Toasty" in elegant writing on the mirror. Swoon...fucking hard.

Fabray 20, Berry 1

* * *

><p><strong>Swoon is right! What did you guys think?<strong>

**Ace**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Alright guys, you are seriously awesome! To the few I love you's out there- while I can't say I feel the same, doesn't mean I can't get there ;)**

**Anyway, would you guys be interested in a chapter from Quinn's side?**

**Thanks for reading, it means a lot to hear what you guys think!**

****_Sorry if there's mistakes :)_

* * *

><p>"You're beautiful Toasty"<p>

Is it possible to love someone after twelve hours? No, it's not. That's just absurd. But is it though? What about love at first sight? How is that any different? Fuck, you are much to rational for this. But seriously, no one has ever done something this sweet for me. A few hours is slow enough right? Of course it is and what Rachel Berry wants, Rachel Berry gets...

Rachel walks out of the bathroom to see Quinn laying on the bed. She's on her back, legs stretched out and her right arm behind her head. From Rachel's angle she can't tell if Quinn's eyes are closed because the swollen one is blocking the other.

She walks further into the room until Quinn's eyes met hers.

"Hey" Quinn says softly

"Hey back" Rachel says as she climbs on her knees onto the bed next to Quinn. She gets close enough to press her knees to Quinn's left thigh as she faces her. Quinn gives her a small smile.

"How do you feel?

"Like I got punched in the face by man who, in some cultures, might be considered a giant" she says with a smile, which makes Rachel giggle. "Which actually makes it hurt worse. As opposed to say, an old lady punching me."

Rachel laughs.

"And why would an old lady punch you?"

"I don't know. What if she was like a ninja grandma?"

"And I ask again; ninja grandma or not, why would she punch you?" What the hell is a ninja grandma? How did we even get here?

"Maybe she saw me doing something I shouldn't have" Quinn says, ever so slightly biting the side of her lip.

"Like?" Fucking me in the ocean?

"Like thinking about a certain brunette" Quinn smirks. "Bent over..."

Rachel pretends to gasp in shock.

"...picking up her towel." She says as she laughs. "What did you think I was going to say? Quinn asks.

You, bending me over the bed, taking me from behind with a strap on. One hand on my breast, rolling my already hard and sensitive nipple between your fingers, while the other hand runs up my back to my neck, just to go back down to my hip and land where I really want it most, on my-

Quinn clears her throat and snaps Rachel out of her fantasy.

"You okay? Most definitely not.

Rachel quickly gets off the bed and gets Quinn more ice. Quinn just grins at her knowingly.

"You need to keep this ice on your eye. It will keep the swelling down" she says, getting back onto the bed, but keeping her distance this time. She hands Quinn the ice and watches as Quinn puts it to her eye. She winces a bit but stay silent.

Rachel lays down and after a few minutes of silence Quinn says, "you know what would make me feel better?

Rachel turns her head to face Quinn, "what would that be?" Because I hear orgasms are just as powerful and painkillers, if not more.

"If you came closer and put your head right here," Quinn says as she pat her shoulder/chest just below her chin, almost on her collar bone.

Rachel smirks at how cute Quinn is. She scoots over and puts her head where Quinn had shown her. But she doesn't press her body against Quinn's, yet. She feels Quinn rest her cheek on the top of her head. After a few seconds, Quinn moves her arm so it's around Rachel's back. She splays her hand out on Rachel's lower back and puts a small amount of pressure, urging her to move closer.

"Closer" Quinn says.

Rachel moves until her entire front is pressed to Quinn's side. Without hesitation, she puts her leg over Quinn's and buries her foot under Quinn's opposite leg. Then she takes her arms and squishes them between her body and Quinn's. She moves her head a few times until she find the perfect spot. Once Quinn feels her stop moving, she starts to lightly run her fingertips up and down Rachel's back. Oh gosh, perfect it is. Is this what I've been missing all these years? Is this what real cuddling is supposed to feel like? Mmm she's so warm and soft.

"Thank you" Rachel whispers

"For?"

"The note on the mirror."

Quinn pauses. "What note?" she says seriously.

Rachel picks up her head and rests her chin on Quinn's chest so she can see her eyes. Rachel smiles as she sees Quinn fighting a smile. Ahhh a jokester I see. I like it.

"You're welcome" she says softly as she takes her free hand and brings it to Rachel's cheek. Cupping is softly, running the pad of her thumb under her eye. Quinn slowly explores Rachel's face with her fingertips and eyes. If someone, or anyone else were looking at me this intensely, I would be so uncomfortable. But not with her, not now.

Quinn runs her index finger slowly down Rachel's nose as she says, "You're so beautiful." Okay you can't say that while touching my nose.

Rachel looks away, breaking their intense eye contact.

"Hey" Quinn says, trying to bring Rachel's eyes back to hers. When it doesn't work, she tries again. "Look at me, please?" she says sweetly. Rachel hesitates but lifts her eyes to Quinn's. Full of insecurity.

"Where'd you go just now?"

Rachel just stares into hazel eyes. "I don't like my nose. I mean I've come to love it over the years but growing up I got made fun of for it, a lot. When I started out on Broadway and got more into the public eye, the media was all over how I looked. Unconventional beauty, they would call it. I had to grow a pretty thick skin in high school and I never really lost it but it still gets to me. I always figured as I got more famous, people just ignored my nose, but they never really learned to love it, like I have."

Quinn doesn't say anything at first but Rachel can see her processing.

Quinn slowly moves forward and very gently kisses Rachel's nose. First the tip and slowly makes her way up it towards the spot between Rachel's eyes. Once there, she replaces her lips with the tip of her own nose and runs it down the length of Rachel's back to the tip.

Without moving, she breaths out, "You're beautiful," she says, running her eyes over Rachel's face. "Everything about you, from the tips of your toes to the top of your luscious head of hair, and everything in between is beautiful. To me, it's the kind of beautiful where I can't take my eyes off you. You know why?" she asks.

Rachel slowly shakes her head.

"Because the more I look at you, the more stunning you become. I find something new every time." So fucking sweet. Great, now my heart is palpating. Or maybe it's swelling? How is this girl still single?

"I can't wait to learn every inch of you. Worship every part of your body until you can't take anymore. I want to make you feel as beautiful as you truly are." Okay that's it, I have to...

Rachel crashes her lips to Quinn's. She softly moans in response and moves her lips over Rachel's. It's slow and powerful. Are those fireworks or am I squeezing my eyes too tightly?

Quinn takes Rachel's bottom lip between hers and sucks, ever so slightly, eliciting a moan from Rachel. Oh fuck. Fireworks, without a doubt fireworks.

Rachel shifts so she's more on top of Quinn as she deepens the kiss. She opens her mouth slightly and runs her tongue over Quinn's lips, letting her know what she wants. Quinn responds immediately and softly strokes Rachel's tongue with her own. They find a rhythm. Not of domination but pure exploration. That is until Quinn coaxes Rachel's tongue into her own mouth and captures it tightly with her lips and sucks. Not only can Quinn hear Rachel's moan, but she can feel it. It vibrates through them like a jack hammer.

Quinn pulls away, slowly. Giving Rachel small kisses until their lips separate and she rests her forehead against Rachel's. Both breath hard, sharing the same air. Attempting to catch their breath. Quinn runs her fingertips up Rachel's sides, grazing the sides of her breasts on the way up until they settle in her brown locks.

"If we don't slow down, I'm going to have no choice but to kiss every inch of you and make you scream so loud that you'll worry about your vocal chords."

Challenge. Fuckin. Accepted.

Rachel drops her forehead to Quinn's chest. She can feel her heart beating quickly. She feels Quinn move her head until she feels warm breath on her ear, "You have no idea how wet I am. And all we were doing is kissing." she says with that cute smirk.

Rachel groans in response. "Not fair"

All Quinn does is shrug.

Rachel rolls off Quinn and reclaims her spot pressed to her side. "What's your idea of slow then?

"Until you're comfortable. You need to be sure this is what you want. Not just some vacation fling to get over your ex boyfriend. I'll take my ques from you. Aside from tonight"

Rachel nods, "Okay, thank you"

Quinn hums in response and tightens her hold on Rachel's back. She moves her free hand to hold Rachel's and intertwines their fingers.

Minutes pass by and Rachel isn't sure if Quinn has fallen asleep.

"Quinn?"

"Hmmm"

"What did you mean earlier when you said 'you get it'?"

Rachel feels Quinn tense slightly. Silence falls over them with a word from Quinn. She knows she didn't fall asleep because she can feel her fingers drumming against her side.

"My life is...complicated" Quinn says, finally breaking the silence. Thank you baby Jesus. That silence was killing me.

"I don't have much. I teach surf lessons a few days a week and I draw the other days. I- I've tried to do the 9-5 thing and I can't. I was so unhappy. What I do now, genuinely makes me happy. If I could draw full time, I'd be even happier but I don't have that luxury. I can't even afford to live by myself, let alone health insurance."

"So you're not as financially secure as you would like, correct?"

Quinn nods. "I could see it in your face, I don't know if it was the realization or if it actually bothers you, that I can't afford health insurance but I have a habit of running. I won't talk about the issue."

"You're talking now"

"I am" Quinn says as she nods "Something about you makes me want to let my walls down and spill my secrets."

"I like the sound of that" Rachel quips, poking Quinn's stomach with their joined hands.

"Good. But that's what I meant. I get that I'm a mess and wanted to give you an easy out I guess..."

"All I care about is the gorgeous woman underneath me, who has made me feel more secure, cared for, emotionally and physically in the past twenty fours hours then I have...ever." Rachel tells her as she places a chaste kiss to Quinn's lips. "That's what matters to me"

I've got it bad...

* * *

><p><strong>Oh boy! What did you guys think?<strong>

**Ace**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I love hearing your thoughts guys, so please keep them coming! I also love you guys for continuing to read! So thank you!**

**On a different note, FF not letting anyone log in. Not cool man, not cool.**

**Alrighty, well I hope you guys like this chapter too! Oh, how quick is too quick, to you know...? Thoughts?**

_Sorry about any mistakes!_

* * *

><p>When they woke up the next morning, it was to the loud knocking coming from the door. Rachel felt arms tighten around her waist, locking her in.<p>

"If you don't answer, they'll go away" the blond mumbled into the back of Rachel's neck. Okay, I can get use to this. Every morning? Yes please!

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNO-

"Oh sweet Moses, I'm com- I'll be there in a minute" Rachel shouts towards the door with a slight blush. Seriously? Now I can't even say the word coming without thinking about Quinn's heavenly mouth...doing, things...

KNOCK

"Miss Berry?" a voice calls from the other side of the door.

"I said I was coming" she says as she shakes her head. She reluctantly pry's Quinn's arms from her body and slides off the bed. She looks back to a still sleeping Quinn. How is she seriously sleeping through that knocking? It's like a horde of vikings with a fucking battering ram. But god she's cute.

Quinn rolls over onto her back and Rachel gets a good look at her face. Holy mother of cheese and rice! Her eye does not look good. I wonder if I kiss it, it'll get better? No harm in trying.

Rachel starts to climb back onto the bed when knocking began again. Does this person have a mallet for a hand?

She smooths down her bed hair and opens the door. She's met with a young man, maybe about her age, with an apologetic look on his face.

"Good morning Miss Berry. My name is Sam and I'm one of the hotel managers."

"Good morning Sam." flashing her best fake smile.

He shifts nervously on his feet. "I apologize for this disturbance but it's been brought to my attention that there was an...issue last night."

Rachel nods, listening intently.

"With this issue, there has been some threats made against you and one of our independent contractors. To ensure your safety, we would like to put you in one of our private, very secure and secluded bungalows."

"Really?" she scrunches her face in confusion.

"Yes. And we would like to make sure these threats can't be put into action. We would hate to lose you as a guest, Miss Berry"

"What threats did he make?"

Now Sam is even more nervous.

"Hey Toasty, who's at the door-" Quinn asks as she comes up behind Rachel and opens to the door to see Sam standing there. He's not her boss per se, because they're an independent company and the hotel let's them give lessons to the guests, then takes a cut. But he can ban her from the hotel. It happened to one of Puck's stoner friends. Did something stupid, thinking it was only Puck who could fire him but the hotel refused to let him on the property. She also knows that "fraternizing" with hotel guests is usually frowned upon, thanks to Puck. She's not sure what the real policy is. If the way Sam is looking at her is any indication, it's not something they want.

"Hey Sam" Quinn says hesitantly, "what's up?"

"Can I have a word with you, Quinn?" he says, nodding his head towards the hallway. "Privately."

Quinn looks down into Rachel's eyes, which are full of confusion. "Be right back"

"Excuse us Miss. Berry" he says, slightly pushing Rachel out of the way to close the door behind him.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asks. He put his fingers on her chin to turn her head to get a better look at her eye. "He got you good"

"I got him pretty good too"

"You broke his nose, Quinn. How did all this happen?"

"Readers Digest version?"

Sam nods.

"He was angry over his recent break up and tried to take it out on Rachel. I stepped in before he could touch her. He came at me so I punched him." she explains, calmly.

"Self defense, okay. How did he give you this" he says, pointing to her eye.

"Your guys came in, distracted me because I thought it was Rachel and he got me just as they got to him. Luckily I didn't get his full force."

"Right, well not only has he threatened to press charges against you, he's also said he wants to, and I quote, 'make sure Rachel gets outed as a rug muncher, then have her nose broken so she'll finally get a nose job.' And that's only a small portion of the things he's said.

"He's such a winner, isn't he?" she jokes.

"It doesn't matter if he's actually serious or not, we don't take threats lightly." he tells her, taking a deep breath. "What are you doing with this girl?"

"Why does that matter?" she counters quickly.

"She's a guest, a very prominent one-"

"So? For as long as I've worked here, have I ever done something like this? she asks, getting upset.

"No, you haven't"

"Then please trust that I know what I'm doing. As my friend"

Sam nods slowly.

"As your friend. But please, don't fuck this up or I'll be forced to ban you"

"Great!" she says, moving towards the door. "Thanks for stopping by, Sam" she says over her shoulder. As she opens the door she's met with some resistance, she smiles to herself, pushes again and opens the door with ease. She finds Rachel sitting on the edge of the bed, looking beyond cute.

"What did he say?" Rachel ask innocently.

Quinn just smiles and slowly walks towards the bathroom. Rachel watches her go. "Are you not going to tell me?" she asks from where she's still sitting on the bed.

Quinn walks back out and stands in front of Rachel, just touching her knees. "Are you going to pretend you weren't listening the whole time? I was half expecting to see a glass on the ground." Caught red handed. Damn.

"Anyway" Rachel says trying to change the subject as she reaches out for the back of Quinn's legs. Eyes locked with Quinn's as she grips her legs lightly, spreads her own legs and pulls the blond between them. Once settled where she wants Quinn, she slowly and softly runs her finger tips up and down behind her knees. Was that a small moan I heard? Even the backs of her legs are soft.

"What are your plans for today?" Rachel asks, still continuing her ministrations.

Quinn swallows slowly and places hesitant hands on Rachel's shoulders, "I- uh- I-" she clears her throat "I have some lessons for a few hours, then I need to finish up a drawing"

Quinn's hands slowly run from Rachel's shoulders, up her soft neck to her soft hair. Running her hands through it as Rachel leans her forehead to Quinn's stomach and boldly runs her hands up the back of her thighs to ass. Fuck I could get addicted to hearing her gasp and moan like that. If the tugging on my hair is an indicator, she's quite enjoying this.

Rachel slowly removes her hands from her new favorite spot on Quinn's body and pushes her back, slightly, so she can stand. Once up, Quinn's arms immediately go around Rachel's tiny waist and Rachel puts her hands on Quinn's chest. Without hesitation, their lips meet with a crash. Rachel lets out a small whimper and Quinn deliberately runs her tongue along her plump lower lip, begging to be let in. Rachel's tongue softly strokes the blonds as they learn each others mouths. With her hands still on Quinn's chest, she gently pushes Quinn away. She breaks the kiss, panting, "you should go before I throw you on the bed and have my way with you"

Quinn just looks at her through half lidded hazel eyes and slowly nods her head. Rachel kisses her chastely once more before extracting herself and picking up her phone, seeing several missed calls and texts. She walks back to where Quinn is still standing, she can't help but smile to herself at the way she effected Quinn.

"I need your number" Rachel says in a husky voice and hands the phone to Quinn. Once done, she hands it back but keeps it captive until she gets a kiss from Rachel.

"Now you have my number too, call me after your lessons." Rachel says as she's stripping off her shirt as she walks into the bathroom. "I need to take of myself" she says with a wink over her shoulder. I might have to take care of myself a few times.

xxxxxxxx

Once out of the shower, feeling a little relief, Rachel starts to pack up her room. She calls the front desk, asking for Sam.

"Hi Sam, it's Rachel Berry."

"Hey Miss Berry-"

"Please call me Rachel"

"Okay. Rachel. Are you ready to move to the bungalow?"

"Yeah"

"Great, we'll be in a minutes"

"Thanks" she says before hanging up.

No more than five minutes later, Sam's at the door with two rather large men. What the fuck did Finn say to require two UFC fighters?

After a ten minute cart ride, the arrive at her bungalow, on the beach. Private is right. A key is needed to get into the small courtyard, then again for the front door. It has one bedroom, two bathrooms, a kitchen and jacuzzi. I could get use to that.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to call" Sam tells her.

"Thank you very much, Sam." Rachel pauses slightly before continuing, "If you need me to give a statement of any kind about what happened last night, I will. Also, please know that Quinn is extremely respectful and has done nothing to make me feel uncomfortable.

"Thanks for the heads up. Take care" he says before walking out the door.

Rachel walks outside and plops herself on one of the comfy lounge chairs and takes a deep breath of sea air.

My life has done a complete 180 in the past twenty four hours. To explain or even comprehend would be more than I can handle. I just want to feel. I need to feel. Quinn let's me just feel. I would live penniless on a beach with her if it means I'll keep feeling.

Rachel feels her phone buzz next to her

**Quinn:** I already miss you...

Rachel smiles to herself. I am a smitten kitten.

**Rachel:** I missed you as soon as I stepped into the shower ;)

**Quinn:** Such a tease. Gotta go get wet now. Call u when I'm out.

**Rachel:** Be safe 3

How does she do that? A simple text message makes my stomach flip and I can't stop smiling. How can this be a bad thing? How do I explain it?

Of course a song would pop into my head. It's perfect though. Well all my song selections are perfect, so this is no surprise. It's just been a while.

Rachel takes a deep breath and closes her eyes

_How does it feel to know you're everything I need_

_The butterflies in my stomach_

_They could bring me to my knees_

_How does it feel to know you're everything I want_

_I've got a hard time saying this_

_So I'll sing it in a song_

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself_

_With the grace of a thousand angels overhead_

_I love the way the galaxy starts to melt_

_When we become one_

_When we become one_

_When we become one_

_When we become one_

_How does it feel_

_How does it feel when we get locked into a stare?_

_Please don't come looking for me_

_When I get lost in the mess of your hair_

_How do you feel when everything you've known_

_Gets thrown aside_

_Never fear, my dear, 'cause we have nothing left to hide_

_Oh I adore the way you carry yourself_

_With the grace of a thousand angels overhead_

_I love the way the galaxy starts to melt_

_Hold on to me girl_

_If you feel your grip getting loose_

_Just know that I'm right next to you_

_Hold on to me girl_

_If you feel your grip getting loose_

_Just know that I won't let you down_

_Well, I'm ready_

_Well, I'm ready_

_I am ready_

_To run away with you_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_Are you ready?_

_To run away with me_

_Pack your things we can leave today_

_Pack your things we can leave today_

_Say our goodbyes and get on the train_

_Say goodbye_

_Just you and I in the sweet unknown_

_We can just call each other our home_

_If I had to choose a way to die_

_It'd be with you_

_In a goosebump infested embrace_

_With my overanxious hands cupping your face_

_In a goosebump infested embrace_

_With my overanxious hands cupping your cherub face_

_How does it feel?_

It feels fucking amazing

* * *

><p><strong>Song: "So Much" by Spill Canvas. <strong>

**Thanks for reading! What did you guys think?**

**Ace**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Ok guys, I am SO sorry this took a week to get up. FF wouldn't let me sign in for like 6 days. Not cool man, not cool. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter. Either way, thank you for reading a all of your amazing reviews!**

_Sorry about the mistakes :)_

* * *

><p><em>Oh, wanna dance with somebody<em>

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody_

_Yeah wanna dance with somebody_

_With somebody who loves me_

With her eyes still closed, Rachel blindly reaches for her phone.

"Hey you" Rachel says, her voice full of sleep. It's already dark out? How long was I asleep? I fucking love vacations.

"Were you sleeping?" Quinn asks.

Rachel nods her head but says nothing. Silence. Oh right, she can't see me.

"Yes, I was napping but your voice in a nice wake up call. Well I guess it was technically Whitney that woke me up but knowing it was you on the other end made it that much easier to wake up"

She hears Quinn giggle? Did she really just giggle? Am I funny when having just been woken up?

"Hey Rach?

"Yes Quinn?"

"You're cute"

And I'm blushing. I didn't know ear were capable of also blushing. Learn something new everyday.

"Thank you" she says shyly.

"Always" Quinn says sweetly. "Did you have a nice day?"

"I did, yes, thank you. I managed to sing, read, eat and sleep all from this extremely comfortable lounge chair." It's true. If this thing could fit two people I'd take it home with me. Home. New York. Where Quinn is not. Is there surf in New York?

"They put you in a beach bungalow?" Quinn asks, breaking Rachel's thoughts.

"Yes. It's amazing and very private, or so they tell me" she says, in a husky whisper.

Quinn pauses, "Imagine a secluded cabin. That's the kind of privacy those bungalow offer."

"I like that." Rachel says grinning. "But I think I need someone else to keep me company. Privacy is only nice when you have someone to be private with"

Quinn lets out a shaky breath that Rachel can hear. "If you want, I can pick up some stuff and make us dinner?"

"I would love that" Rachel says.

"It's a date. Text me the bungalow number and give me an hour"

"Can't wait"

"Bye Toasty" Quinn says before she hangs up.

As soon as they hang up Rachel is on her feet. She briskly walks into the bedroom and is thankful she put away all her stuff before being lazy. She pulls out a few outfits. How is one supposed to dress for an in home first date? Dress? Jeans? A teddy? Hmmm all are good ideas. Shower first, then outfit selection.

Rachel showers and finishes getting ready. Hair down in her signature loose curls. She decided on a simple short black skirt and formfitting gray v-neck shirt.

She sits on the couch, waiting for Quinn. I wonder if they have a market here or if I have to go out of the resort to get stuff? I hope Quinn brings wine because all I have to offer is some water. I hope she'll sleep over. Maybe if I ask really nice? I should probably tell her that I'm in this 100%. I've never been more sure of something in my life. Quinn Fabray. Rachel Fabray. Quinn Berry. Rachel Berry-Fabray. Oh I like that one. Quinn Berry- Fabray. I like that one too. I can afford a place here and New York, right? Maybe I should call my accountant? Maybe we should save that money for the babies. I hear sperm donors and artificial insemination isn't cheap-

_Oh, wanna dance with somebody_

_I wanna feel the heat with somebody-_

"Helloooooo?" Rachel says with a smile.

"I'm outside"

Rachel jumps to her feet and quickly makes her way out the front door, through the courtyard-

"Are you running?"

"...No..." Rachel says as she sows her pace to a slow walk.

"Then why are you breathing heavily?" Quinn asks, just to tease her.

Uhh "A preview of what's to come?" she says and hangs up the phone right after. She open the front gate to find Quinn standing with her phone still to her ear, a big bag of groceries in her hand and a rather bemused look on her face. Is that a hint of blush I see in her cheeks? Why, yes it is. Berry 3 - Fabray... Oh shit, I lost count, so a lot.

"Hi" Quinn says.

"Hey"

Quinn runs her eyes from Rachel's brown ones, slowly down her body and back up again. "You look amazing" she says, as she swallows, or tries too, her throat suddenly dry.

All Rachel can do is smirk. You, Quinn Fabray are not subtle. But fuck do you look hot in those tight jeans.

"Thank you Quinn. You also look amazing."

Rachel catches Quinn's eyes locked onto hers. What was I saying? Oh right...

"Come in."

Rachel turns on her heels and walks towards the still open front door. She stands at the opening and lets Quinn pass inside before closing it behind her.

"This place is amazing"

"I know. Too much for just me but amazing nonetheless"

Rachel moves towards the kitchen as Quinn follows.

"Did you know these have their own private jacuzzi?"

Quinn nods as she starts to unload her bags.

"I've heard of these bungalows but haven't ever been in one. Maybe we should test out that jacuzzi later." Quinn says, suggestively with a smirk.

"Did you bring a bathing suit?"

Quinn doesn't answer right away. "No" is all she says.

Oh. OH. Oh she wants to be naked in the jacuzzi. Her naked wet body, in the jacuzzi. Wait, that's what she meant right?

Quinn watches Rachel with a smirk. Knowing what might be going through her head.

"Do you like Quinoa pasta?" Quinn asks, breaking Rachel from her thoughts.

Rachel clears her throat and sees a bottle of wine Quinn brought. She walks to the cabinet and finds two glasses. Red _and _organic. Point Fabray.

"To answer your question, yes I like Quinoa pasta, it's a very healthy alternative to regular pasta."

She looks around some drawers for a wine opener. She finds one and struggles with it. Quinn sees her struggling and wordlessly puts her hand out for Rachel to hand it over. She does and Quinn opens it with ease.

"Thank you" Rachel says quietly, "I've never been good at opening the wine. I'm fantastic and drinking it but not opening it."

"Well, now you don't have to worry about that anymore" Quinn says, sweetly as she leans down and takes Rachel's lips against her own. It's soft and sweet. She pulls back slightly, so their lips are still within touching range and opens her eyes to see Rachel, eyes closed and lips slightly parted. "So beautiful" she whispers, barely audible. She kisses her chastely once more and moves about the kitchen.

It takes a few seconds for Rachel to register that Quinn is no longer kissing her or standing close to her. All she can feel is the tingling sensation Quinn has left on her lips. She opens her eyes and sighs. A genuine Rachel Berry smile, gracing her lips.

She takes her wine and moves out of Quinn's way. Just watching her.

"What are you making? And do you need help?"

"I'm making my specialty. Quinoa pasta with garlic sauteed peas, asparagus and mushrooms. And before you say anything about the garlic, it's light and we're both having it so it will cancel each other out."

"Sounds delicious" Rachel smiles and takes a sip of her wine. "Where did you learn to cook?"

Quinn freezes for a split second but it was enough for Rachel to notice.

"Um growing up my mother groomed me to be the prefect housewife. Cooking was one parts to the perfect wife equation."

Rachel hums in understanding as she nods.

"But all those years felt wasted. I knew I would never marry a man like she wanted. When she found out I was gay- I will never forget the look on her face. Pure disappointment. Not anger, like I was expecting, but disappointment."

Quinn turned so her back was facing Rachel. She promised herself she'd never cry about that part of her life again. That is until she felt small but strong arms close in around her waist and a warm body press against her back. She lets out a sigh and feel tears sting her eyes as she braces her arms on the counter in front of her.

Rachel tightens her hold on Quinn's waist and buries her face in her back.

"I'm sorry she made you feel that way." Rachel says as she holds tighter, hearing a feeling Quinn's heart beat in a steady rhythm. She needs something to steady herself before she starts crying with Quinn. Stupid dramatics.

"The vegetables are starting to get really brown." Rachel says after a few minutes of holding Quinn.

Quinn laughs a little a goes to move towards the stove, but Rachel won't let go.

"Are you going to let go?"

Rachel just shakes her head into Quinn's back.

"Oh okay. Stay as long as you like but lights out at 10" Quinn jokes.

She finishes up cooking dinner with Rachel still attached to her. She walks to the table, pulls out the chair and sits. Well, Rachel sits and she sits on top of her. She pry's her arms from around her waist and turns to face her. "Thank you" she whispers before she quickly kisses Rachel.

Rachel pouts as Quinn goes back into the kitchen but smiles when she comes back with food.

Quinn sits and Rachel takes the first bite. She moans, loudly, "Oh my god Quinn, this is incredible." Oh for fucksakes, she's gorgeous and she can cook? Take me now.

"I'm glad you like it."

With food still her mouth she leans over and kisses Quinn.

"I'm really glad you like it" Quinn says with a smile.

They finish their meal over small talk. Quinn grabs their plates to start to clean.

"No, let me. You cooked so let me clean."

Quinn shakes her head with a smile, "I've got this. Why don't you go get the jacuzzi started." she finishes with a wink.

Rachel kisses her soundly, turns on her heels and skips away.

Wait, do I wear a bathing suit or go naked

* * *

><p><strong>What did you guys think? Should they have some sexy times next chapter?<strong>

**Thanks for reading! Let me know your thoughts!**

**Ace**


End file.
